Act of Kindness
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: Just a short oneshot based on when Katniss broke her leg, mentioned in Catching fire. A little bit of GalexKatniss. Mild violence.


**(A/N) Never written for this fandom, so I hope people don't shun or hate me. Just a short oneshot about when Katniss broke her leg, as stated in the summary. I might have gotten Katniss's age wrong for when she broke her leg, but I searched **_**Catching Fire**_** for the page where it mentions the incident so I couldn't find it; if anyone knows the page, please tell me! :)**

**Katniss POV**

Creeping across the ground slowly, I tried to quiet my stomach. Who knows, if it started to growl now it might scare away the _huge _turkey I was stalking.

Sometimes I wish I could be like the animals I search for and kill for Prim and my mother. So innocent, so unknowing and naïve. I wouldn't ever have to worry about the reaping, or murdering people. I wouldn't have to worry about Gale. I wouldn't worry about Prim, or even my mother. I'd be totally instinct controlled, with little, if any emotion.

I shook my head lightly. _Focus, Katniss._ I scolded myself gently.

There. I pulled the arrow back, and heard the satisfying _twang_ as the arrow shot forward, right into the bird's heart. Grinning, I stood up and walked lightly to the bird. After I removed the arrow and fixed the bird so I could still use both my hands, I wanted to cry out in delight and show Gale; this was possibly the biggest dang bird I've ever caught (And seriously, who doesn't love turkey?), but I knew Gale would be furious if I scared away any other animals lurking nearby.

Something I've noticed? Food always tastes better when you've caught, gutted, and cooked it yourself. Knowing personally the effort you put into your meal just gives it that special taste; it's so much more satisfying.

I allowed myself to get lost in fantasies where aromas of a real apple pie wafted through the air, along with the scent of food I'd only smelled at Madge's house.

Just so you know, it's _never _smart to let yourself get distracted while walking over rough terrain. While I was daydreaming, I somehow missed the sound of a bear crushing the undergrowth and the snapping of twigs.

I heard the loud roar of the large animal. What was I supposed to do? I whipped my head around wildly. Fear pounded through my veins and I desperately tried to calm down so my senses would sharpen, and I could tell where the bear was coming from.

_Don't panic. Just don't panic_. I thought desperately as I attempted to locate the bear. _Where is it? _Breathing in and out, I sang quietly under my breath in an attempt to slow my heart rate.

My vision cleared, and the sound of my heartbeat gradually faded from my ears. Lumbering out of the forest, it was impossible to miss. The thing was enormous. The panic rushed back, and I started to talk to myself. My eyes widened as I remembered through my panic I was supposed to try and kill it before it killed me.

_Get it together! What would Gale say if he saw you so afraid? _That sure woke me up.

Quickly, I loaded an arrow and shot it as hard as I could. The bear shifted at the last possible moment, and the arrow pierced its leg while it let out an anguished cry. I groaned. Why? Why did this one have to be big and smart?

_Why am I not moving right? _I glanced around and realized the turkey was still fastened around my waist. _Nice. You're going to die because of a stupid turkey._ I bitterly thought, while scrambling to untie it.

The bear limped toward me. Quickly, I shot a few more arrows at the bear, but I still heard to screaming at me. I reached back to load another arrow, but realized I had fired them all.

I did the only thing I could: ran away like a crazy person. I panted as I hurdled over logs. I knew I was being loud and obnoxious. I also knew there would be no more food caught today.

Trying to focus on not tripping over anything, I tried to find Gale.

I heard a roar, but it was much quieter. Good. I kept sprinting, though my lungs screamed for air, and my legs demanded to stop.

Finally, after five minutes of sprinting at top speed I heard, "Katniss? What do you think you're doing?" Gale's angry shout was easy to hear though he must have been pretty far away since I couldn't see him, and I don't think I could ever be more relieved to have him be so furious with me.

Running harder, I ran in the direction of Gale's voice.

"Bear!" I screamed as well as I could while still running, my legs pumping up and down, though I badly wanted to just collapse.

The impatience was recognizable in his voice. "What are you-?" I crashed into him cutting off his words. I could hear a faint roar, and judging by the look on his face, so could Gale.

He started to run beside me. I was exhausted though, and my pace was much slower, not to mention my legs being shorter. His grey eyes glanced back at me. I was unwillingly slowing down. "What did you do to it?" He half-gasped.

"I...Shot. Didn't want to die." I drew in as much air as I could. Saying those few words were _killing _me. Unfortunately, saying those few words caused me to stumble. And when I stumbled, I flew forward. And when I flew forward, I landed on my leg with a disgusting crack.

I couldn't help it. I screamed a bit. I lived about fifteen years with no broken bones. I guess that's longer than most people. But really, I should have appreciated those fifteen years _way_ more. "Katniss!" Gale cried before running back to me.

"I'm fine." I said, not wanting to get up. But I never get what I want. So I tried to jump to my feet.

I gasped as pain shot through my calf, and another spot close to my thigh. He stared at my leg with a horrified look on his face. "The bear's gone." He said distantly. "But, Catnip, your leg…"

"So it's broken. Big deal." Stating that in the most offhand way I could, I tried to smile.

He muttered something that sounded like "Don't hate me." He bent over before gently placing an arm under my knees and his other arm sort of around my waist. He hoisted me up. I tried not to scream, and ended up biting my lip so hard it bled. "Not comfortable?" I shrugged as well as I could.

He shifted me so I was bent at the waist over his shoulder, my legs dangling in front of him. "Better." I said. He started to walk.

I tried not to get too mushy and emotional. But truth being told, I was touched. I wouldn't forget this act of kindness.

Gale deftly avoided tripping. We didn't talk much, and he never put me down. I must have been heavy, but he never said anything, he never complained.

Finally, when we were halfway home, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Now would be one of those 'Should I be honest, or tell a little tiny lie?' moments. I decided to go with the second. "I'm okay. Yeah."

There was a slight pause before Gale stated gently, "You're lying."

I tried to shrug, but in my position it was kind of hard. "Just a little."

We kept walking, and gradually, Gale's breathing grew unsteady. "Gale? Put me down. I can walk."

"No." See, I know him really well. I knew when his voice carried that stubborn and determined ring to it, there was no arguing with him.

But I argued anyway. "Yes. I'll be fine."

"No." His voice was calm, but commanding.

"Yes!" I protested.

"No!"

"Yes!"

I groaned in frustration. I felt so helpless. Like some damsel in distress. Gale seemed to read my mind. "Don't be ashamed. You were brave enough to try to fight a bear. Brave and stupid."

Teasing lightly, I tried to disguise my embarrassment and reluctant gratitude. "Just don't drop me, or..."

"Yes, you'll kill me, I know."

We finished the rest of the journey in silence, and Gale's somewhat steady gait nearly lulled me to sleep. We finally arrived back to the village, and he carried me to where Mother could take care of me.

As Gale placed me on the table, I saw the faintest hint of emotion on my mothers usually desperately hopeless face. "Katniss? What happened?"

"She broke her leg." Gale said tersely.

My mom sucked in a breath. "Oh my!"

As my mother's medical training kicked in she snapped, "Bring me the elixir over there, second one from the right, fourth shelf." I was fading in and out of consciousness due to the pain.

"Here." I sipped at the potion, and I grew even more tired.

I yawned. Just before my eyes fluttered shut, I saw a look of tenderness on Gale's face and the feeling of warm lips pressing against my forehead.

**(A/N) Reviews would be loved!**


End file.
